The Truth Behind The Sacred Maiden
by yuuri13
Summary: It is said that if the Prince of the Hikari and Niwa clan ever find their sacred maiden, they will turn to the legendary and infamous angels of the darkness and the light. And that day was coming near...I accept flames and the pairings are random...
1. Prologue

All I can say is…I hope you like it! And don't forget to R&R so I will know whether to update or not…Thanks!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything in this story except for the plot…

(A/N: To whom you may concern, I copied some of your lines in your fanfiction, but the plot is still mine. Gome ne!)

…………

_Prologue_

_In a place far and away, there lived three different clans who ruled three borders of different sizes and income._

_The whole eastern part of the land was ruled by the Hikari clan, the most powerful of them all. With its superior strength and by the rule of His Imperial Highness, Prince Satoshi Hikari, they all lived happily and peacefully._

_In the west northern border was a land ruled by the Niwa clan. It is said that they are the second most powerful and intelligent, if compared to the others. And even though, they are only the second most powerful, they still keep themselves in good will with the Hikari clan. Prince Daisuke Niwa was an intelligent ruler who helped their nation to be peaceful at all times._

_And the last, but not the least, the Harada clan…they occupy the smallest border in the south of the western border. Though they are the smallest compared to the other two, they still lived the most peaceful life with the rule of their Imperial Highness, Princess Riku and Risa Harada._

_And unknown to them, there was a treaty made back at the time when they were just newly born. It is promised that one of the princesses shall become the sacred maidens of the Princes of the Hikari and Niwa clan. The reason for all of this is to make sure that their saviours or should I say the legendary infamous angels will be born. The girls will be sent to their perspective mates or clans at their 18th birthday and that day was coming near… _

"Father, I heard you have summoned us." Risa, the youngest, said and bowed. She had long fine brown hair with brown eyes to match. She was very decent-looking and lady-like.

"Yes, I did summon you. But, where is Riku?" he replied. To be honest, he already expected this to happen. He already knew that Riku, his favourite daughter, will be late. Actually, she has always been late especially in meetings like this.

"I believe she is on her way, Father." She replied gently. _"Oh sis, where the heck are you?!?"_

Few moments later, the huge door to the courtroom was opened. And there, you can see Riku, the eldest, panting. It seems that she ran too much from whatever she was. Even though, she looked exhausted, her hair and looks still remained beautiful and clean...after all, she is still a princess.

"Hey big sis, where were you?" Risa asked with her hands clinging to her waist.

"Sorry." That was the only thing she could say.

"Ok, now that all of you are here…I will now make my announcement."

"Yes, Father."

"So as you know, we have made a treaty for the two of you to get married to the ruler of the Hikari and Niwa clans. And now that you're turning 18, we shall fulfil that promise and send you to your perspective mates tomorrow afternoon." He said calmly.

"What the h-hell!" Riku yelled as her gentle eyes flashed dangerously.

"Riku, don't talk to Father like that." Risa said as if she was the eldest or something.

"I don't care. Father, I still don't agree with this whole thing or whatever it is." Riku said. She really didn't like all of this. She hates arranged marriages, because for her…there has to be love to marry.

"Riku!" the king called.

"Good day to you, Father." Riku said, as she shut the door furiously.

"Risa, can you do a favour for me?" he asked.

"Anything, Father." She humbly replied as she bowed for the last time.

"Could you talk to your sister about this?"

"As you wish, Father."

"Thank you."

…………

YEAH! First chapter finished…I really hoped you like it. And don't forget to review…or else?!? In the next chapter, they will have the sister-to-sister talk and they will finally announce who they will be paired up with. Excited? Just R&R! You just have to press the 'Go' button and also maybe write some few words…you can just greet me 'Hi' or something…I just want to have more reviews for heaven's sake!

Oh sorry if it's not a DaRiku fanfic…but I still hope you like it! I'm really annoying, right?


	2. The Announcement

Here comes Chapter two…please comment me about it! Thanks!

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own anything in this story, except for the plot…

…………

Chapter Two:

It was almost their 18th birthday and the treaty needs to be done. The king has already arranged their trip and that they are already leaving tomorrow afternoon. Riku hasn't still agreed with the whole arranged marriage. Good thing, the King asked Risa to talk to her.

"Riku, why are you against this whole arrangement?" Risa asked.

"I don't know. I just don't feel like doing it for some reason." Riku replied.

"And what reason is that?"

"Well you see, it's kind of unfair having forced to get married to a person you don't even know without even loving him or something. And what will happen to us, if he doesn't even like us?"

"So that's the reason. You know Riku, if you meet the person Father asks you to marry, then you might even fall in love with him and that means you can marry him with true love. Besides, to an interesting girl like you and a cute girl like me, who wouldn't fall for us? Anyway, you know what; they say Prince Satoshi of the Hikari clan is handsome and mysterious, while Prince Daisuke of the Niwa clan is kind and gentle. Oo-ooh! I'm so excited, aren't you?" Risa squealed, while thinking of the Princes.

"No, but I'm happy you talked to me. That made me feel better and I really can't believe my little sister is already maturing." Riku said as she hugged her squealing sister. "Thank you, Risa."

"No problem."

It was after dinner when the King called the two princesses for an announcement.

"We're here, Father." Risa said, after knocking on the door.

"Yes, you may come in."

"So Father, what do you want to talk about?" Riku asked.

"Well as you know, I have already decided which Prince you girls are going to marry."

"Really, Father? So who is it?" Risa asked excitedly.

"Well, I have decided for Riku to be the Sacred Maiden of Prince Satoshi Hikari, while you, my dear, to Prince Daisuke of the Niwa clan."

"Oh thank you, Father…we really appreciate it." Risa said, while dragging her big sister out of the big courtroom.

"What do you mean us? And what the hell are you doing to me? Stop this instance." Riku yelled.

"Good bye, Father. We will prepare our luggage in our rooms, so you can just send someone to call us, if you want to talk to us that is." Risa said. With Riku, they then went to their rooms.

"_Oh I'm sorry girls, if only you're mother was here…I could have done something with this whole arranged marriage."_

…………

"What the h-hell! I can't believe this is happening to me! Even though, Risa already talked to me, I still hate the whole thing. If only mother was here, this whole thing may not even happen." Riku thought, while folding her clothes.

It was already 17 years after their mother died. That means their mother died after giving birth to Risa. And since then, Riku has always cherished her little sister. In fact, Riku has a momentum of her mother and that's a necklace given to her by her Father in her 7th birthday. It has a large ruby stone with diamonds on the ends. And it was called the Fate Stone.

(A/N: Now, you know a little about them.)

"Hey Riku, do you still have the bracelet you borrowed from me?" Risa asked coming out of nowhere.

"Yes, it's still with me. It's in my jewellery box." Riku replied while pointing to the big drawer in front of her.

"Riku, I wonder."

"What?"

"How come you don't like jewelleries, but you have a jewellery box?" Risa asked.

"Well it's mother's jewellery box, so why not have a jewellery box?" Riku replied.

"Yeah, maybe you're right. Well anyway, good night to you, sis." they then bid good night to each other and went to sleep.

_The next day…_

"Riku, wake up!"

"Huh? Risa, it's too early."

"I know, but Father wants to talk to us."

"Again? What now?"

Riku then went to get her robe and together, they went to the courtroom…again.

"Father, what is it now?" Riku asked.

"Riku! Don't talk to Father like that, even though he is our father, he is still the king of this nation, so give some respect."

"Yeah…Yeah!"

"You may stop now, girls."

"Yes, Father." They both replied.

"I have a surprise before you leave."

"A surprise?" Riku wondered.

"What is it Father? A Car? A jewellery? A dress? Or maybe a pony?" Risa said excitedly.

"It's not one of those…it's actually a special friend."

"A friend…then that means, it's…" Before they could day who it is, a person went out of the door.

"Yup, it's me…Ritsuko Fukuda."

"Oh my gosh! When did you come back?" Riku asked.

"Just yesterday."

"Hey Ritsuko…"

"Ehem."

"Oh sorry Father, we didn't mean to interrupt you. We will be going now. And thank you, Father."

_In Riku's room…_

"Hey is it true…your father has arranged you guys to get married to the Princes of the Niwa and Hikari clan?"

"Sadly, yes." Riku replied with a frown in her face.

"During my trip, I have heard many rumours about the two princes."

"Really? Tell us more."

"You see, I have heard that Prince Satoshi of the Hikari clan is cold and mysterious."

"What do you mean cold?"

"Well they say that he doesn't like talking to people even his father…except for his mother that is. Not like Prince Daisuke who is kind and gentle. And you know what, they say hi is cute for a teenager."

"Yes. I'm going to marry a kind and gentle prince." Risa squealed.

"What? I'm going to be pair up with him…" Riku said in shock.

"Yup. And I think it's a great match." Ritsuko said.

"Really now, don't say that! But I'm happy Risa gets the kind and gentle one."

"What do you mean by that?" Risa asked.

"I mean I am happy that the person you will marry will protect you and care for you no matter what."

"But how about you?"

"I don't care. I can just squeeze him into a pulp."

"Hahahaha! Maybe you're right about that."

"I know…I know."

"Hey, it's almost time…I guess you have to go now."

"Ok, thanks for everything! I hope we see you soon."

"Ok then, Bye!" Ritsuko then bid farewell to the twins and headed off.

"Ok, it's time." Riku said as she hugged her sister for the last time.

And now, Risa and Riku begins another chapter in their life……Will they find true love? Or will they find themselves in a living hell?

…………

**Well, I hope you liked it! And in the next chapter…they will find themselves in the midst of the Princes. Well, please review, because this motivates me to write more chapters…**


End file.
